


the sudden wave of silver born in you

by Itgoeson



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Cunnilingus, Dildos, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Genderfuck, Multiple Sex Positions, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 01:13:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8267290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itgoeson/pseuds/Itgoeson
Summary: Daichi thinks about the shrimp t-shirt currently crumpled half under her bed at home, about the “owl always love you” socks that she found while sorting her laundry this weekend, mixed in with Daichi’s own solid navy and black socks. Thinks about the neon green sports bra and the eye-searing purple panties with chopsticks printed on them (and then tries not to think about the time Suga had been wearing both at the same time and nothing else, spreading her legs on Daichi’s bed and laughing. “They’re chopsticks because you should eat me,” she’d said, beaming like she’d told the cleverest joke.)





	

“Don’t you think it’s a little strange?” a girl asks Daichi, giggling. She probably has a name, but Daichi’s feeling just spiteful enough to not try to remember it at the moment. “Why would he like Suga-san? She’s so . . . odd.”

Daichi stares at her. Looks over to where Suga is gently turning down a fellow third-year, patting his arm when he hangs his head and blushes a deep crimson.

“Odd?” she asks, unimpressed.

The girl blinks. “She’s always punching you and Asahi-san in the stomach, making faces and wearing the weirdest clothes.”

Daichi thinks about the shrimp t-shirt currently crumpled half under her bed at home, about the “owl always love you” socks that she found while sorting her laundry this weekend, mixed in with Daichi’s own solid navy and black socks. Thinks about the neon green sports bra and the eye-searing purple panties with chopsticks printed on them (and then tries not to think about the time Suga had been wearing both at the same time and nothing else, spreading her legs on Daichi’s bed and laughing. “They’re chopsticks because you should eat me,” she’d said, beaming like she’d told the cleverest joke.)

Daichi elects not to give the girl any more ammunition, instead continuing to stare. “I don’t recall, no.”

The girl wilts a bit. Daichi refuses to feel bad.

Suga saunters back to where they’re sitting, smiling softly. “Emi-san, how are you today? I talked to your brother yesterday, he said you’d been looking into staying in the area next year?”

Emi-san blinks, then nods. Their teacher stands, and they all scramble to sit and take notes. Daichi feels unbalanced, though. She watches as Suga sticks her tongue out of the corner of her mouth, as she takes notes in her spider-scrawl. (“You wouldn’t know,” Suga had sniffed when Daichi mentioned it, “how hard it is to write with these tiny pencils, Dai-san. You’ve got dainty hands.”)

So Daichi watches, which is always a mistake. Because Suga is endearingly weird. She tells the worst jokes, and helps Kageyama with her homework, and listens to Noshinoya complain about the scab on her hip (and pokes viciously at it the instant Noya looks away to wave at Asahi), and somehow talks Asahi out of a panic attack in the most ruthlessly logical way Daichi thinks she’s ever seen.

Which, well. She’s already in love with Suga. But now she’s aching, too, in that empty way that always means that she’ll make an ass of herself as soon as they’re alone.

(Suga seems to be delighted every time this happens, though, so Daichi doesn’t work herself up about it too much.)

Still, it’s three hours and a grueling practice (where she’d had to keep her cool every time Suga pulled up the hem of her jersey to wipe at her face every few minutes) before they’re shoulder-to-shoulder, making their way home in the dimly lit streets. Asahi had peeled off two streets back, taking her usual turn, and Daichi has nothing left in her but want for Suga.

And, because she knows that you can only get what you ask for, she nudges Suga’s shoulder with her own.

Suga breaks off the story she’d been telling – sound effects included – to glance at her out of the corner of her eye. “Ah?”

“Come over.”

It makes Suga smile, her eyes crinkling. “I’m telling my mom I’m going to Noya’s,” she warns.

They don’t really make a production of their relationship. Daichi’s family knows, though she supposes it would be hard not to. Half of Suga’s closet seems to end up in Daichi’s laundry, she has her own place at the table and toothbrush by the sink.

(Suga’s brother had caught them making out once. His eyes had gone huge, and Daichi had been ready to run or jump in between him and Suga, who’d made a small croaking noise. His lips had thinned and his face crumpled. “Be more careful,” he’d said, before walking away.

They don’t spend much time at Suga’s.)

~ ~ ~ ~

Daichi’s mother is thrilled. She loves Suga, or maybe loves Suga’s blush and how hard she teases Daichi and her determination to do the dishes.

Either way, Suga’s free to spend the night. Daichi makes up the mat for the floor. Suga smiles and flops down on the freshly-made sheets, wrinkling them up and giggling the whole time. Daichi licks her lips, swallowing hard. “I need your fingers on me.”

Suga beams, dropping open her legs and leaning back on her forearms. “Uh-huh,” she says, nodding expectantly.

Well. Daichi blushes painfully, but she never got anywhere by being shy. “And then I want to fuck you.” She drops to the bed, taking her shirt off as she goes. Straddles Suga’s stomach and drops her hips, grinding down on her soft abs, shifting over to rub her clit over Suga’s hipbone.

Suga groans, grabbing Daichi’s hips. Daichi’s waist is thick, too bulky to be considered beautiful by most, but Suga’s hands make her feel small. They stretch over her sides, thumbs dipping under her skirt. “You gonna raw me baby?” She smiles, all sharp edges. “Want to be so sore tomorrow, make it hard for me to walk.” Suga thrusts up, pushing down and back with her hands so Daichi’s crotch rubs hard over Suga’s stomach.

Daichi pants, taking off her bra and leaning forward to kiss Suga. It makes Suga smile, catch Daichi’s lip between her teeth and suck. “Not like I’m gonna be playing this weekend anyway. At least make it worth my while to be fucking the captain.”

Suga gives a pained whine when Daichi pulls back, brings her hands up to hold Daichi’s breasts, rolls the nipples under her thumbs. Daichi lets her do it but keeps her eyes steady on Suga.

“You’re playing this weekend, Sug. You’re phenomenal, and we’re going to college together. You’ve already got three offers to get you to play.”

She hums, grinning. “Real cute, but we still haven’t actually managed to get recruited to the same school yet.”

“Then I’ll walk on wherever you go. We both know you’re gonna be a great doctor, running around emergency rooms and barking orders. Need to go to the school that’s best for you.”

Suga leans forward to lick up Daichi’s neck. “Yeah, yeah. And what about you? You’re going to be so great, I – “

A sting down her back stops her, Daichi raking her nails down her spine the way Suga loves. It makes her shudder and nip softly at Daichi’s jaw. “I was thinking about that again. Talking to my grandma this weekend.”

Suga sits up the rest of the way, panting and warm and nuzzling at Daichi’s jaw. “Thinking about working on the farm full-time then?”

“Yeah, actually.” Daichi laughs, looks up at the ceiling. “Yeah. I hadn’t – you wouldn’t mind? Being married to someone who just. Farms?”

Suga punches her in the shoulder, soft for Suga but probably still hard enough to make even Tsukki blink twice. “I’m so proud of you,” she murmurs, kissing the spot on Daichi’s shoulder she’d punched. “Love you so much.” Another kiss, this time to her collarbone as her hands slid up and down Daichi’s sides. “And I can’t wait to go to school with you. And wake up next to you.” She dips her head down, sucks on Daichi’s nipple.

Above her, Daichi groans and grinds down on Suga’s thigh. “And tell all your doctor friends that your girlfriend works in the fields all day?”   


She pulls off Daichi’s nipple with a slick pop. “Baby, I’m going to tell everyone that my girlfriend can tell what kind of season it’s going to be by looking at the dirt. I’m going to be so annoying."

“You’re already so annoying,” Daichi shoots back, laughing and pushing out her chest for Suga’s attention. Suga switches nipples and goes back to work.

She sighs when Suga gets distracted by her thighs. It was only a matter of time. Bites her lip, because there’s also, well. “Or the army.”

“Hard for you to be gone so much, but we’d make it work. You know that,” Suga tells her, nuzzling at Daichi’s neck. Her hair is falling out of the french braid she’d put it in this morning. The only thing Daichi loves more than watching Suga braid her hair is being the one to unravel it. She slips off the band and starts to pick out the braid, tugging every few seconds and smiling warmly every time Suga lets out satisfied groans and rolls her head and shoulders, stretching out the tension.

Suga kneads at her thighs, hands flitting under her skirt, down along her quads until she reaches just above her knee, retraces her way up along Daichi’s hamstrings. The motions are smooth, rolling, firm enough to have Daichi let out a rough moan and melt into Suga’s grip. Her freakishly long hands and Daichi’s ridiculously huge thighs - Daichi laughs a little hysterically, thinking about unstoppable forces and immovable objects.

Her laughter doesn’t last long. Suga smiles up at her impishly, dimple on full display, and Daichi loses a second marvelling at the single dimple on her right cheek, the creases around her eyes, the way she smiles - and then the world is twisting, and Suga’s got her pinned.

“Getting comfortable?”

“The army would be hard on us. And I hate it. But if you want to do it, you’d be great. You’d be able to do so much, see so much.”

Daichi laughs. “That’s the confidence I like to see.”

“Oh yeah?” Suga challenges before dipping her head to kiss Daichi one more time. It’s dirty, slick and fast. She pulls back with a pop and trails wet kisses down Daichi’s chest, over her shoulders and breasts and stomach. She blows a raspberry just below her bellybutton and Daichi squeals.

Her hands snake up from Daichi’s thighs, all firm pressure and possessive intent. She runs her hands over Daichi’s underwear, thumbs at her clit roughly enough for Daichi to choke, moves back to palm at her vagina. Her underwear is soaked, cooling with how far Daichi’s legs are spread. Daichi tries to remember to breathe as Suga leaves her hands there but skips down to kiss her thighs.

She leaves a string of hickeys up one thigh and down another. Suga moves one hand down to massage Daichi’s calf, the other dipping under Daichi’s underwear to slick up a thumb, spreading her lips, teasing.

“Suga,  _ please _ .”

“One of these days,” she husks, “I’m gonna tie you up, eat you out for hours. Wreck your thighs, you know?"

Daichi shivers, flexes her hips. “You can do it now.”

“Then who would fuck me until I’m screaming when I’m done? You get one orgasm before you get the strap-on.”

She’s business-like, no-nonsense and smiling politely. Daichi feels like she’s about to be eaten alive. “ _ Please, _ ” Daichi repeats, because Suga’s real weakness is being asked for things she can give people.

It works.

Suga slips off her panties, mouth on her cunt before her panties are past her knees. Daichi arches her back and keens. She feels a vindictive pleasure in getting what she’s been fantasizing about all day.

“Fuck, Sug, just like that, please,” she mutters, because Suga hates silence when she goes down on Daichi.

They play each other so well. Suga moans and sucks on Daichi’s clit, one hand looping under and around Daichi’s thigh, pulling it over her shoulder. Her free hand comes up to press and stroke at Daichi’s cunt, shallow thrusts that just barely sink in, just friction against her opening, slickness and the wet sounds at a counterpoint with her flexing jaw.

Daichi turns her head to the side, panting. Suga licks a stripe up her cunt and her toes curl. She drools a little bit. She pulls up a hand to cover her face and starts laughing, breathy chuckles while Suga does that thing with her tongue, rubbing it side-to-side while she makes her way from her vagina to clit, and Daichi comes like that, laughing and moaning, a mess while Suga thumbs at her clit to draw it out.

When Daichi’s catching her breath, toes uncurling, legs flopped and loose on the mat, Suga wipes her mouth with the back of her hand and sits up. “Fucking rude, laughing while you come, Sawamura-san.”

Daichi blushes. “Honestly? I drooled. Spit everywhere.”

They make eye contact for a tense heartbeat, and then they’re both cracking up, Suga falling forward to rest her head on Daichi’s stomach. She doesn’t stop giggling for long minutes, and once Daichi stops laughing and blushing, she pinches her in the side.

“Oy, get up and lay back. Can’t raw you like this, silly.”

Suga rolls over, nearly off the edge of the mat, still giggling. “I love you, you know?”

“I do,” Daichi tells her, rolling her eyes. She gets up and reaches for the box under her bed.

Getting sex toys had been a little horrifying, making eye contact with the cashier, lying about how she’d spent her money when her mother had asked, but she’d be hard-pressed to think of a better choice she’d ever made. Suga makes the  _ best _ noises when Daichi’s inside her.

Daichi wiggles the strap-on triumphantly when she finds it. She sets it on the bed and strips off her skirt, slowing when she notices Suga is staring. She follows Daichi’s movements with a lazy stare, pupils blown wide but every muscle relaxed. It feels like ownership, and Daichi doesn’t think Suga misses the way she shivers under her gaze.

“Enjoying the show?”

Suga licks her lips and cocks her head. She knows how much Daichi loves her jawline, the bitch. “I always enjoy it, Dai. Love your legs. Love it when you take off those socks -” Daich starts to take a stocking off while Suga talks, smiling confidently and watching Suga watch her. “You have the best calves, you know?”

“Careful, Sug, your fetish is showing.”

“My everything could be showing,” Suga pouts, not moving a muscle she doesn’t have to still, “if you’d hurry up and undress me.”

Daichi finishes shucking her socks, pulls on the strap-on, and kneels between Suga’s knees. “I know how much you like being naked when I fuck you,” she whispers hotly into Suga’s ear. “I know you like feeling exposed. Like how it feels like anyone could be watching you, and know you’re mine, know you’re gorgeous under your baggy sweaters and tight spandex.” She ghosts her hands up and down Suga’s sides. “I know, baby,” she says when Suga whimpers quietly.

“Sawamura, I’ll murder you if you don’t fuck me,” she growls.

“And how do you want it, baby?” Daichi asks, cupping her face with both hands, leaning in to kiss her long and slow, adding a vicious bite to the end that leaves Suga squeaking out a delighted noise.

“Two fingers and then I want you to fuck me.”   


“Front or back?”

Suga blushes softly, tucks her hair behind her ears. She runs her hands over Daichi’s thighs, thinking. “I’d love it from the back, but you always do that thing when we do missionary.”

She says it softly, like an admission of something. Like she hasn’t been complaining about wanting to be roughly fucked for the past hour.

“Can do both, Sug,” Daichi reminds her. They’ve got time.

(Even if they didn’t have time, they’d make it. Daichi’s priorities are mostly Sugawara Koushi. She’s not even remotely embarrassed.)

Suga nods frantically, pushes her body up into Daichi’s. “Then yes. That. I want that. Make me feel it, please.”

Daichi kisses her again, keeping their mouths together as she unbuttons her shirt, unhooks her bra. Squeezes her breasts softly before scraping at a nipple and catching Suga’s moan with her mouth. Slips her hands lightly down her sides and flirts with the waistband of her skirt. Suga wraps her legs around Daichi’s hips and ruts up impatiently, a clear signal to  _ get on with it _ before releasing her, letting her legs fall apart again.

Daichi smirks against her mouth and complies. She unbuttons the skirt and pulls her underwear down along with it, snagging her socks along the way.

When she’s done, Daichi leans back to appreciate the view that is Suga, panting and sprawled beneath her.

“Mmm, hold on just a sec, baby. I forgot the condom.”

Suga frowns theatrically. “Great, I was really worried the pregnancy might kill me. You know my fragile constitution,” she simpers.

The condoms are by the bed, thankfully, so Daichi only has to lean over and stretch to get to them. She smacks Suga on the hip, harder than she would if they weren’t in bed, when she’s got it on. “Ingrate. I’d be the one cleaning this monster.” She thrusts her hips forward to demonstrate, watching the dick wobble between them.

Suga watches it too, biting her lip happily. “I’d help you,” she says, licking her lips and - oh. That’s a thought. Daichi feels a little bit like her muscles are being slow roasted. The thought of Suga, sucking her dick, sucking it after it had been inside her, is too hot for Daichi to think about coherently. She files the idea away for later.

Shaking her head, Daichi devotes herself to kissing Suga just the way she likes - a little sloppy, a little sharp - and shallowly thrusts two fingers at Suga’s entrance, getting them wet, testing. When Suga hitches her hips and runs her feet down Daichi’s calves she sinks them in as far as she can.

There’s a pause, Suga’s breathing coming loud and fast, eyes on Daichi and back arching. There’s the heartbeat stuttering out between them. And then Daichi crooks her fingers, twists, scissors them. And then Suga’s  _ gasping _ , hands leaving bruises on Daichi’s waist and she’s groaning  _ don’t stop _ and  _ please, yeah, just like that _ .

It makes Daichi feel like she’s made of cotton and fire, all at once, burning herself up over Suga. She fingerfucks her steadily, thumbing at her clit. Stares.

Suga is pale skin flushed red. Is a halo of gray hair she dyes constantly and it’s tangled and frizzy on Daichi’s pillow. Is a bruise leftover from practice and three more on her collarbone from Daichi. Is furrowed brows and sweat.

Daichi is sickeningly in love.

“Yeah, that’s it, so good for me,” Daichi encourages.

Her eyes snap open. “I’m good,” she says, heated.

Daichi can hardly say no. She pulls out and shoves Suga onto her front, letting her get settled before bracing a hand on her hip and lining up the dildo. Suga stretches her back, plants her forearms, and rolls her body like a cat, shivery and excited.

She grunts when Daichi shoves in, pauses, then shoves backwards.

It’s a frantic rhythm, the dildo slipping in and out of Suga as she whimpers and grunts. Daichi showers her with praise, tells her how good she looks, reaches down to run her fingers softly over Suga’s clit, then more firmly, punishing circles that she’ll trace with her tongue later.

Suga comes faster than she has all month, twenty minutes of Daichi’s fingers and dick and she’s gasping, faceplanting into the pillow, fingers twisted in the sheets.

Daichi scratches her back through the aftershocks, barely rubbing at her clit. When Suga’s over the worst of it, twitching slightly with overstimulation but with nowhere to go, Daichi pulls out. It makes Suga groan all over again.

“C’mon, Sug, you still want me?” she asks. It’s not really a question.

Suga flops onto her back and spreads her legs again.

Sometimes, Daichi wants to ask her why she likes this so much. Suga had done this for her before - fucked her until it felt like she couldn’t breathe, kept her orgasming past the second time. She’d liked it well enough, but never asked for it again. It was draining, sticky and uncomfortable and wild. Realizes she might as well as as she sinks back into Suga.

It’s tighter after Suga’s orgasm. The slide is slow, and Daichi layers herself over Suga, molds their bodies together, feeling every spasm and twist underneath her.

“What is it about this that you like so much? Me fucking you over and over, making you come so hard you hurt,” she whispers into Suga’s ear.

It makes Suga moan, high pitched and sharp. She nuzzles the side of Daichi’s head and whispers back. “Like that it’s you. Feel you for days. Like the hurt. S’good. And the - I’m jelly, when you’re done with me. You look so proud. And you fuck me like this,” she carries on, rolling her hips.

Daichi takes it as her cue to start and rocks her hips, slow thrusts that grind into Suga. She moves her body in slick thrusts against Suga’s while she fucks her, letting their skin chafe and catch. There isn’t much friction. Daichi always sweats enough for the both of them, and it should be gross, but neither of them mind.

Suga clenches her thighs tightly around Daichi’s hips as their breasts drag against one another, nipples catching. Daichi fists her hair, tugs gently and sucks on an earlobe. “Good, baby?” she asks. 

She realizes, dimly, that Suga is going to kick her ass later for calling her baby so much. Totally worth it, she concedes, when Suga lets out a pained whimper and nods.

Daichi works a hand between them to rub against Suga’s clit again. “You can come again for me, I know it, just take your time.”

“Y-your. Are your thighs giving out on. On you alre-ady,” she teases, voice fluttering. Daichi smiles at the effort.

“Not even close, Sug.”

“Gorgeous thighs,” Suga moans. “Gorgeous thighs, never let me down.”

She startles a laugh out of Daichi. “Glad they’re as good for you as you are for me,” Daichi whispers.

“Don’t even . . . know what that means,” Suga pants quietly.

Their eyes catch, and they smile softly at one another for a moment until Daichi kisses Suga again, soft and slow, mouths catching and smearing, Suga’s hands coming up to grope at Daichi’s ass and rub up over her back. It relaxes her muscles, tensed from practice and the honey-thick air in the room, and Daich grins into the kiss.

Suga starts to squirm under her again, and Daichi smirks. She sucks on her earlobe, shifts her forearm up the bed so she can get a hand in Suga’s hair. It pushes more weight onto Suga, but that just makes her breath catch, thighs clenching and head jerking back as Daichi grabs it by the roots and tugs.

“Gorgeous, gorgeous babe, why don’t you come for me, ah?” Daichi whispers. She’s not good at dirty talk, but she adores Suga. Would tell her nothing but the truth — that she loves her, that she’s beautiful, that she’s cherished and adored — all the time if she could get away with it.

“Trying, Daichi, get off my dick,” Suga retorts.

It makes them both giggle again.

Daichi starts to circle her hips wider, rougher, lets her thumb speed up and leans down to mouth over Suga’s jaw and neck, whispering encouragements and praise between every kiss and stroke.

Suga curls up when she comes. Her face scrunches, knees drawing up until they brace Daichi’s ribcage, toes curled where they’re perched on Daichi’s ass.

She’s never more beautiful, Daichi thinks, than when Suga’s clinging to her and sighing out her orgasm, shivering slightly through the aftershocks.

When Suga’s uncurled herself and mostly caught her breath Daichi slips out of her.

“Tell me if I do anything you don’t like, alright?”

Suga raises her eyebrows but nods anyway. “N’done?"   


“Not unless you want to be,” Daichi tells her, cradling her jaw.

They both know better, though, so Daichi shifts until she’s straddling Suga’s face, strap-on still on. It’d be easier with Suga on top, but there’s little chance of that happening right now, and besides — Daichi isn’t sure she’s willing to let this go right now. Suga feels perfect, blissed out and pliant.

So she reaches down to put one of Suga’s hands on her hip. “Tap twice or just slap if you need to talk or me to stop, yeah?”

They’ve done the tap and slap system before. It’s comfortable ground for them. Suga smiles impishly and smacks her on the ass, hard. It makes Daichi yelp then bite her lip. Her mother is, technically, home, although on the other side of the house.

“Yeah, okay, you’ve got it,” Daichi rolls her eyes and guides the strap-on into Suga’s mouth.

Suga opens her mouth excitedly for it, licking her lips and humming. Daichi waits a heartbeat, watching, before bending over to lick broadly at Suga’s pussy.

It soaking, slick and fluttering, and Suga lets out a pained whine when Daichi settles in to lightly lick at her clit. “Love you, baby,” she says.

Under her, Suga groans, using the hand on her hip to move the strap-on at a pace and depth she likes. Daichi flows with the movement, sets her tongue to the rhythm.

Then Suga brings her free hand up to rub at Daichi’s clit and cunt, and all bets are off.

“Traitor,” she gasps, “you know how I feel about your fingers.”

Suga pushes on her hips until the dildo dangles just above her mouth and laughs, brilliantly loud and echoing. “You’ve been working me up so much, I bet you forgot how bad you wanted it.”

Daichi sucks harshly on her clit instead of replying. Suga knows she’s right, but Daichi’ll be damned before she admits it right now.

It’s not long before Daichi’s lost her rhythm, fucking into Suga’s mouth harder and harder as the heat in her stomach builds, tongue getting sloppier and more frantic as Suga speeds her fingers up.

She comes with a grunt, breathing raggedly between Suga’s thighs, leaving bruises where her hands are wrapped around Suga’s hips. Daichi blushes when she realizes she’s come first again.

“You always come faster than me,” Suga whispers into the silence after Daichi’s orgasm. “It’s nice. I like. I like knowing I get you off so well.”

Just like that, Daichi can breathe easily again.

“It’s good?”

Suga barks out a laugh and reaches down to awkwardly ruffle Daichi’s hair. “I adore it. I adore you, but you come so easy for me. It makes me feel like I’m sexy. Like I’m good for you.”

Daichi takes a second to breathe. How did she get a girlfriend like Suga, so perfect and honest and  _ good _ ?

“Now put that mouth back where it came from or so help me,” she sing-songs. Daichi laughs and nudges her chin with the dildo.

“Anything you want, baby.”

Suga hums and promptly swallows down her dick. Daichi buries her face between Suga’s thighs again, pulling out every trick she knows to get Suga off.

This time, Suga’s orgasm seems almost painful. She inhales sharply and curls again, thighs locking around Daichi’s head, nails scoring deep lines into Daichi’s ass and hips that’ll show up beneath her spandex tomorrow. Daichi can’t even begin to regret it, though, with the way Suga chants her name like it’s all she knows.

Daichi runs her hands over her until Suga’s orgasm has passed and she’s limp and lazy on the mat, eyes slowly tracking her as she gets up to pee and throw away the condom and put the toy away.

She nudges Suga with a toe to the shoulder insistently. “Sug.”

“Mmm?”

“Go to the bathroom.”

Suga rolls to her side and closes her eyes. She frowns theatrically.

“Don’t complain to me when you’ve got a UTI,” Daichi tells her, crossing her arms.

Suga groans. “I’m up, I’m getting up.”

Daichi laughs and crawls into bed, holding up the covers when Suga stumbles back into the room in some of Daichi’s underwear and an old camp t-shirt.

Suga bumps their foreheads together gently if gracelessly. Daichi kisses her on the nose before settling onto her chest. She likes to hear Suga’s heartbeat, and Suga likes it when she curls up, head under her chin.

It’s peaceful here. Daichi thinks she could live in this moment forever, sinking into the afterglow and Suga’s breathing. It feels like she’s drifting in the ocean, the two of them and Suga’s push-and-pull heartbeat, the waves of feeling bouncing off their skin, moonlight drifting in from the curtains. Their shoes and pictures and books and clothes scattered in the room. The silence unspools between them, comfortable.

“So you thought about me all day, huh?”

Daichi tries to smother her with a pillow until they both fall out of bed laughing.

**Author's Note:**

> 1.) I imagine them as 18, but like. High school. It can't hurt to tag as underage. I certainly don't specify age here, so. Underage.
> 
> 2.) Practice safe sex and healthy communication, kiddos.
> 
> 3.) No one is surprised that I'm posting another work for these two. But also? I'm just sick of tinkering w this in my draft folder. I'm sure I'll find a million things to fix now that it's posted.
> 
> 4.) Title from (I'm basic, forgive me) Pablo Neruda's Your Laughter


End file.
